For many customers, purchasing sophisticated technical equipment like production machinery, industrial plants, turbines, generators, passenger trains, vehicles, home entertainment devices and many more, an important aspect of their purchase decision is the availability of a reliable, efficient and cost-effective after-sales service. Modern technology often requires highly specialized and educated service providers. So more and more manufacturers put much effort in offering after-sales services and many independent service providers are competing with them.
When a customer's technical equipment needs service, he or she usually requests a service activity, for example a regular maintenance procedure, from a service provider. There is often more than one service provider available, and there are several aspects which influence the customer's choice.